¡Sí estoy celosa!
by LylsUniverse
Summary: Serie de Viñetas de algunas chicas de Digimon. Rika
1. Sora

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. La trama de este fic sí ;)**

* * *

Sora

* * *

Habían quedado de regresar juntos a casa. Él tenía entrenamiento y ella club de caligrafía. Ambas actividades terminaban a la misma hora, pero el trato era que si uno salía temprano esperaría al otro. Sora terminó lo suyo algunos minutos antes y se dirigió con paso tranquilo hacia la entrada, el lugar de encuentro. Confiaba que tendría que esperar sólo una par de minutos a que su amigo llegara y así se marcharan a casa, pero la hora llegó y ella aún seguía sola en la entrada.

_'Seguro se retrasó en un partido'_ pensó y hasta sonrió, porque sabía perfectamente que ese muchacho era extremadamente apasionado por el fútbol.

Y los minutos pasaron y pasaron, y Taichi Yagami no daba señales de vida. Sora se estaba preocupando, y cuando decidió ir a buscarlo, después de esperar cuarentaicinco minutos exactos, el moreno al fin apareció. Y venía acompañado.

—Hola Sora —saludó él muy campante.

—Llegas tarde —dijo ella con frialdad.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él, rascándose la nuca. —Estaba con Yami en la biblioteca.

Una vena amenazadora comenzó a palpitar en la frente de Sora. ¿En la biblioteca?, ¿con ella?

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Taichi —le sonrió la chica coquetamente, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada asesina que la pelirroja le lanzaba. —Fue muy lindo de tu parte —agregó, e ignorando a Sora por completo, se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla.

El moreno se sonrojó levemente y le sonrió, rascándose la nuca.

—No fue nada —dijo.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo ella, haciendo un coqueto guiño. —Adiós Takenouchi —agregó con tono despectivo y con una mueca de burla y superioridad que hizo que Sora usara todo su autocontrol para que no abalanzarse sobre ella.

—Adiós —se despidió Tai con un gesto de la mano. Luego posó sus ojos en el rostro de su amiga, y la mirada de ella le intimidó. —Ella… eeh… me atrapó cuando acabó el entrenamiento y… —decía él, nervioso por como ella le miraba, sintiendo una desesperada necesidad de explicarse, —me pidió ayuda con matemáticas.

Sora apretó el agarre de su maletín, haciéndose daño.

—¿Matemáticas? —repitió ella, incrédula.

—Sí. Sólo fuimos a la biblioteca a ver unos problemas. Nada más —se apresuró a decir.

¿Nada más? ¡Sí, claro! Taichi a veces era tan ingenuo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le pediría a él ayuda en matemáticas?

—¡S-Sora! —exclamó él cuando ella se dio media vuelta y se alejó de él a grandes zancadas. —Ya Sora —decía él con una sonrisa de disculpa que ella no podía ver. —No es para tanto. —Ella le ignoró olímpicamente. —Sora —insistía él, pisándole los talones. —Lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar. Yami me detuvo justo cuando salía del entrenamiento…

—Ya lo sé —le soltó ella. —Ya me contaste esa historia.

—No te enfades —suplicó él.

—No-estoy-enfadada — dijo ella, controlando su tono colérico, sin voltearse a mirarlo y sin detenerse. —Estúpido Tai —siseó para sí.

Ella continuó su avance y él le siguió en silencio. Ahora iban por una calle un tanto concurrida, y ya habían pasado varios minutos sin que ella diera indicios de hacer las paces.

—Por favor Sora —comenzó a decir. —No te enojes. No podía decirle que no.

—¡Qué amable eres! —exclamó ella con ironía.

—Vamos, ¿no me digas que estás celosa? —dijo él con cierta frustración. Y aquella frase dicha al azar hizo que por fin la pelirroja se detuviera. Y Sora se detuvo por lo menos cinco segundos antes de seguir caminando, más molesta que nunca. —No estás celosa, ¿verdad? —preguntó él con cierta incredulidad. —Digo, porque tú y yo… quiero decir… Yami no… y… tú… ¿Estás celosa?

Sora se detuvo y se giró a mirarlo.

—¡Sí Ta!i ¡Estoy celosa! —exclamó ella.

La gente alrededor de ellos se paró para mirarlos.

Sora se sonrojó, avergonzada, y se dio media vuelta para seguir caminando a casa.

Tai tardó una milésima de segundo en reaccionar. Una sonrisa boba adornó su rostro y la siguió.

* * *

El próximo: _Kari_


	2. Kari

**Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia sí ;). Hago esto sin fines de lucro, sólo por el puro placer de escribir.**

* * *

Kari

* * *

La heladería era un sitio que solían frecuentar.

TK siempre solía llevarla allí antes de ir a otro lugar, y siempre le complacía sus caprichos, como esa copa de cinco sabores que ella nunca se terminaba, pero que pedía de todas formas por el gusto de hacerlo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —la muchacha que atendía los pedidos había estado repantigada sobre el mostrador, y en cuanto él se acercó, se incorporó casi de un salto y se acomodó la blusa y la gorra que llevaba.

—Hola —saludó él. —Quisiera una copa de cinco sabores.

Mientras TK llevaba a cabo la transacción, Kari se dio cuenta que la muchacha no dejaba de mirar a su amigo, y en verdad eso no le sorprendía nada; cada vez que salía con TK alguna chica se quedaba embobada mirándolo, al igual que esta.

Kari aguantó una risita al notar como el rostro de la chica aumentaba en color y como pestañeaba varias veces. TK siempre solía hacer eso sin darse cuenta: _deslumbrarlas_. —Enseguida traigo tu helado —murmuró. Y tras unos minutos de espera, regresó. —Aquí tienes —dijo la chica, dejando las copas sobre el mostrador.

—Gracias —le sonrió TK, dándole a Kari su copa de cinco sabores. —¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó al notar el entrecejo levemente fruncido de la castaña.

—No le puso crema ni salsa de chocolate —murmuró ella.

—Eso tiene solución —sonrió el rubio y le quitó la copa de las manos. —Disculpa —le dijo a la muchacha del mostrador, —¿podrías ponerle un poco de crema y salsa de chocolate? —y empleó _ese_ tono de voz.

Kari se mordió la lengua para no soltar una risotada al notar como la chica parpadeaba más de lo normal. Ese rubio con rostro angelical era un verdadero manipulador, además de deslumbrar a las chicas con esa sonrisa que parecía de anuncio de pasta dental, también les aturdía con ese tono tan educado, amable y encantador.

—Cl-claro —dijo la muchacha, que se tardó unos cinco segundos en reaccionar.

La castaña se acercó a su amigo y le susurró al oído con discreción:

—No seas malo, ¿qué no ves lo que le haces? —sonreía.

—¿Qué le hago de qué? —preguntó él sin entender a qué se refería.

Eso a Kari le causó más risa y no pudo evitar dejar que se le escapara.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Nada, nada…

—Dímelo —pidió él, y empleó _ese_ tono de voz.

Kari se creía inmune al efecto de embeleso que TK producía en la mayoría de las chicas, pero muy en el fondo ella sabía que los encantos de su amigo rubio le fascinaban, como a todas.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó él ante su repentino silencio.

—Ah, no es nada —se apresuró a decir con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, negando con la cabeza y agitando las manos.

Se sentador cerca de la ventana y se terminaron el helado entre risas y conversaciones sobre la escuela y sus amigos. Apenas salían de la heladería y una chica pasó corriendo a toda prisa, chocando con TK, cayendo al suelo con estrépito debido a la fuerza del impacto.

—Auch… —se quejó la muchacha.

—¿Estás bien? —el rubio se arrodilló junto a ella. —Lo lamento.

—N-no, fue mi culpa —murmuró la chica, y sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse gradualmente de rojo.

_'Aquí vamos otra vez'_ suspiró Kari mentalmente.

—¿Te hiciste daño?

—No.

—Qué bueno —sonrió, y la chica se quedó sin respiración.

Kari sonrió con un gesto sagaz de _'lo suponía'_ ante la reacción de la chica.

—Déjame ayudarte —el rubio se levantó y ayudo a la muchacha a ponerse de pie. Se despidió de ella con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó a la castaña al notarlo.

—De nada —dijo ella.

Comenzaron a andar por la acera con tranquilidad, decidiendo a qué otro lugar ir, cuando la bolsa de una mujer que pasaba junto a ellos se rasgó y dejó caer toda la compra.

—¡Ay, no! —exclamó la mujer.

TK y Kari le ayudaron a recoger las naranjas y demás cosas que se habían esparcido por el suelo.

—Han sido muy amables —les sonrió la mujer cuando reunieron todo. —Cómo podré agradecerles…

—No se moleste —le sonrió él.

La mujer se quedó mirando a TK fijamente mientras este sonreía.

_'Otra vez'_ pensó Kari, esta vez con una sonrisa mucho más floja, y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Se despidieron de la mujer y siguieron su camino, ahora con un destino ya fijo: el parque de diversiones.

Pero el trayecto se vio interrumpido en varias ocasiones por _pequeños incidentes_.

Y es que TK era un imán para las damiselas en peligro. Kari no entendía cómo era posible que chicas tan patosas salieran a la calle, porque el pasarse tropezando, chocando y golpeando a la gente, dejando caer cosas al suelo o cayéndose ellas mismas, debería ser considerado peligro público y penalizado por la ley.

Al principio siempre era gracioso ver cómo las muchachas se quedaban prendidas a la mirada azul del rubio, sin respiración, arreboladas y balbuceando. Pero después de ver esa reacción unas veinte veces seguidas, la sonrisa inicial de la castaña fue reemplazada por una mueca de disgusto y un entrecejo fruncido.

.

—¡Espera Kari! —exclamó TK, corriendo para alcanzarla cuando ella le dejó solo después de rescatar de un árbol el gatito de una niña. —¿Por qué no me esperaste? —dijo él, jadeando.

—No quise estorbar —murmuró la castaña con un dejo de resentimiento.

—¿Qué? Tú no estorbas —sonrió el rubio con amabilidad.

Kari se detuvo y se giró.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella, sin sonar ni la mitad de molesta de lo que se sentía.

—En serio —respondió su amigo, sorprendido por la reacción de ella. —¿Qué sucede?

—No me sucede nada —murmuró, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

TK se le quedó mirando fijamente, esperando a que ella le respondiera. Kari podía sentir esa intensa mirada azul sobre ella, pero no se atrevía a responder, le daba vergüenza, ¿cómo explicarle qué era lo que le pasaba?

—Kari —comenzó a decir él empleando _ese_ tono de voz tan encantador, —si algo hice que te molestara, yo…

—Estoy celosa —murmuró entre dientes y en tono bajo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Estoy celosa —repitió.

—No entiendo lo que dices… —dijo el rubio.

—Dije que estoy celosa —dijo ella alzando levemente la voz, mirándolo con cierto enfado por hacerla repetirlo.

El muchacho parpadeó varias veces, estupefacto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, sin comprender.

—Cada vez que salimos es lo mismo contigo —suspiró Kari. —Llamas tanto la atención de las chicas que estas se abalanzan sobre ti. Tú no te das cuenta, pero yo sí, y me molesta que nunca podamos tener una cita tranquilamente porque siempre pasa algo y tú…

—¿Una cita? —le interrumpió él, sonriendo de lado y alzando una ceja.

Kari sintió como un desagradable calor le subía al rostro. Se suponía que era una salida de amigos. Quiso que la tierra se la tragara allí mismo. Se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda para que él no pudiera ver su extremo bochorno.

—¿Quieres que esto sea una cita? —preguntó él, con un dejo de ansiedad en la voz.

—Sólo quiero tu atención —murmuró ella, muerta de vergüenza.

TK sonrió, se acercó despacio y se colocó frente a ella. Con delicadeza quitó las manos que cubrían parte de su rostro y se inclinó, cerrando los ojos.

Kari pensó que el corazón le estallaría. TK le besó la mejilla, y fue un gesto tan dulce que la conmovió toda.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó él, tendiendo su mano.

Ella asintió y la cogió.

* * *

_Próximo: Yolei_


	3. Yolei

**Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia sí ;). Hago esto sin fines de lucro, sólo por el puro placer de escribir.**

* * *

Yolei

* * *

A ella le gustaba el fútbol. Desde hacía algún tiempo que no se perdía ningún partido del equipo de la escuela. Siempre estaba en la primera fila de la gradas, con la cara pintada, haciendo flamear la bandera con los colores del equipo y desgarrándose la garganta entre gritos de ánimo salvaje para sus amigos y abucheos e insultos para los rivales.

Le gustaba esa pasión que se apoderaba de ella al ver el balón ir y venir desde un extremo a otro de la cancha, le gustaba alzar los brazos hacia el cielo y sonreír hasta más no poder cuando su equipo anotaba un gol. Pero lo que más le gustaba de ver fútbol producía en ella algo difícil de descifrar. Ese algo tenía el cabello azulado y brillante, casi púrpura, y unos ojos que hacían juego con ese cabello tan perfecto.

Ken Ichijouji.

Él hacía que a ella le gustara mucho más el fútbol.

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! —exclamaba la pelimorada con entusiasmo, agitando los brazos con los puños cerrados. —¡Ahí está el balón! ¡Patea, patea!

—Cálmate Yolei —le decía Kari con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo me dices que me calme? ¡Este partido es sumamente importante!

—Es un amistoso —le recordó Cody, que estaba sentado del otro lado.

—Un partido es un partido —dijo Yolei con solemnidad. —¡Eso Davis! ¡Tiiiiraaaaaa! ¡Nooo! —y un "no" general se extendió por la grada que apoyaba a su equipo. —¡¿Cómo pudiste fallar? —le espetó la pelimorada a su amigo, amenazando con meterse a la cancha e ir a golpearlo.

—Tranquila Yolei —le dijo Kari, tirando de ella.

—Aún quedan treinta minutos de partido —dijo TK. —Seguro que anotan —agregó con optimismo.

El marcador iba a cero a cero. Más les valía anotar.

—Ken, Ken, eres el mejor. Ken, Ken, eres el mejor.

Yolei puso los ojos en blanco. Cerca de ellos estaba ese grupito de tontitas. A cada partido que asistían, usaban un tonto uniforme de porristas y se ponían a repetir esa insufrible frase todo el partido. El club de fans de Ken Ichijouji. Yolei no las soportaba.

—¡Tú puedes Ken! —vociferó la pelimorada con todas sus fuerzas, agitando su mano para que el peliazul la notase. —¡Eres el mejor!

—¡Ken, Ken, eres el mejor! —las idiotas del club de fans aumentaron el volumen de su porra.

Yolei quiso lanzarse sobre ellas y romper sus ridículos pompones.

—¡¿Me oíste, Ken? ¡ERES EL MEJOR! —Yolei les superó en volumen, y sus amigos tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos con las manos.

Ken miró en su dirección por un breve instante, y eso fue suficiente para Yolei.

Él estaba ahora en posesión del balón. Le dio un pase a Davis, corrió hasta acercarse a la zona rival, y el moreno le lanzó el balón de vuelta.

Ichijouji recibió el pase con éxito, y tras hacer una finta a un jugador cercado, pateó el balón y lo hundió en la portería.

—¡Sííííííí! —gritó Yolei, loca de contenta, comenzando una especie de danza guerrera de celebración.

—Cálmate Yolei, te vas a caer —le dijo Cody.

Pero su amiga no le escuchó.

—¡Ken! ¡Ken! —llamó, y el peliazul la miró. —¡Eres el mejor! ¡Eres el… ¡Aaaaah!

—¡Yolei! —exclamaron sus amigos.

—Es-estoy bien —dijo con voz adolorida.

Tal y cómo Cody había predicho, entre tanto saltó y grito eufórico, la pelimorada terminó por caerse de las gradas. Escuchó las risotadas que soltaba el grupo tontitas, y estuvo a punto de soltar una palabrota. Pero entonces alguien se acercó a ella desde la cancha.

—Yolei, ¿estás bien? —esa voz era inconfundible para ella.

Se incorporó de un salto, tratando de arreglar su cabello.

—Estoy bien Ken, no te preocupes —rió ella, nerviosa.

Ken se le acercó y le acomodó bien los lentes, que tras la caída se habían torcido.

—Ten más cuidado, por favor. Puedes hacerte daño.

—Cla-claro —el peliazul le tendió una mano y la ayudó a levantarse. —Tienes que volver —le dijo al notar que sus compañeros de equipo le hacían señas. —Aplástalos —agregó ella con fervor.

Ken le sonrió y asintió levemente antes de marcharse.

Con la ayuda de TK, Yolei se encaramó a la grada y regresó a su lugar.

—¿Por qué te miran tanto, Yolei? —le preguntó Cody, señalando con preocupación al grupo de tontitas fans de Ken.

Las muchachas miraban a Yolei sin contener ni un ápice la rabia y la envidian que sentían, era como si desearan fulminar a la pelimorada, convertirla en ceniza o algo así.

Yolei les dedicó una mirada condescendiente y se acomodó el cabello en un gesto ufano.

—Están celosas —dijo.

_'Grupo de taradas'_ pensó para sí.

* * *

_Próximo: Mimi_


	4. Mimi

**Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia sí ;). Hago esto sin fines de lucro, sólo por el puro placer de escribir.**

* * *

Mimi

* * *

¡Esto ya era el colmo! Entendía que en los conciertos las chicas suelen perder el control, a ella misma le había pasado en ocasiones, pero propasarse de esa manera… No, es que estas tipas estaban mal de la cabeza. ¿Cómo se atrevían?, y además en su presencia. No tenían respeto por nada.

_'Estúpidas brujas re sueltas'_ pensaba la castaña con indignación.

Todas querían echarle mano encima. Y lo peor de todo es que _él_ no hacía nada, _nada_, para evitarlo.

_'Seguro que le encanta'_ refunfuñó en su fuero interno con rabia.

Estaba decidida a marcharse del concierto sin decirle nada, cuando entonces la vio. La acción más descarada que ella podía soportar.

Una tipa se acababa de subir al escenario y le había echado los brazos encima, gritando y llorando como loca, jurándole amor eterno y paseando sus manos por todo el cuerpo de él. Y cuando digo todo, es todo. Mimi vio con horrorizada estupefacción como las manos de aquella chica se paseaban por las partes más íntimas del rubio, partes que ni ella misma, Mimi, había tocado. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Mientras Matt trataba de quitarse a la loca fanática de encima, Mimi salió de tras bambalinas y se plantó justo al lado de la chica.

—Disculpa —dijo, con un tono que trataba de sonar lo más molesto posible. —¡Disculpa! —pero la muchacha la ignoraba olímpicamente. —¡Oye! ¡Ya suéltalo! —y cómo si quisiera provocarla, la tipa se aferró a Matt con más fuerza (si acaso eso era posible) y le agarró con firmeza el trasero.

Los ojos de Mimi se abrieron con tal gesto de indignación, que Matt trató de suavizar la situación.

—Ya viene seguridad… —murmuró, pero Mimi no le escuchó.

La castaña estaba fuera de sí. Con la mano derecha tiró fuertemente del cabello la muchacha, que aulló de dolor, soltándolo al fin.

—¡Quítale las manos de encima! —le gritó en el oído.

La muchacha rugió y se abalanzó sobre Mimi, pero la castaña ya estaba preparada.

No fue un espectáculo muy placentero. El concierto fue cancelado, y fue todo un lío el hacer que la gente desalojara el lugar y tratar al mismo tiempo que Mimi y la fanática de Matt se dejasen de arañar y tirar de los cabellos.

La peor parte se la llevó la fanática, porque después de que le quitaran de encima a Mimi (que parecía una loca desposeída de sí misma dispuesta a matarla), y después de curar los feos arañazos en su rostro y brazos, y darle una camiseta porque su ropa estaba hecha jirones, el mismo Matt le informó que levantaría cargos contra ella por acoso y que no podría volver a asistir a ninguno de sus conciertos nunca más.

Y la muchacha estalló en llanto, y se tiró a los pies del rubio a suplicar. Matt estaba a punto de dar su brazo a torcer. Consideraba la medida un tanto exagerada, después de todo, no era la primera vez que una fanática tocaba sus partes. El problema era que Mimi lo había presenciado todo, y la castaña le había exigido tomar medidas extremas a su representante.

—Lo lamento —fue lo único que atinó a decir el rubio, alejándose de la chica, que ahora era sujetada por dos guardias de seguridad para evitar que se le abalanzase encima nuevamente.

El rubio suspiró y se acercó a la castaña, que estaba sentada en una silla, con una toalla en las manos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Quiero estrangularla —le dijo, y el rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso no estuvo bien.

—Claro que no. Debí haberla tirado del escenario.

—Mimi —dijo él con tono de reproche.

—Tú no lo entiendes Yama —y comenzó a usar su tono de voz infantil. —Sentí feo cuando la vi tocarte por todas partes. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú si un baboso me hiciera algo como eso?

—Lo mataría —respondió el rubio sin pensarlo demasiado.

—¿Ves? —ella le sonrió y se levantó de la silla, echándole los brazos al cuello. —Yo debo ser la única que puede estar así de cerca contigo —le rozó los labios con diversión, mientras él le rodeaba la cintura.

Él le sonrió de medio lado, y ella le abrazó con fuerza.

Detrás de él se escuchaban las súplicas de la fanática mientras los guardias tiraban de ella para sacarla de allí.

Matt soltó un suspiro, ignorando los gritos de su fan.

Mimi en cambio, tenía una vista privilegiada hacia la chica, y la miró con el entrecejo fruncido y le sacó la lengua antes de que desapareciera por una puerta.

* * *

_Próximo: Por determinar ;D_


	5. Ken

**Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia sí ;). Hago esto sin fines de lucro, sólo por el puro placer de escribir.**

* * *

_Extra: Ken_

* * *

El partido estaba a punto de comenzar. Davis y él se estiraban después de precalentar. El peliazul lanzaba constantes miradas a las gradas, en específico a la primera fila que ya estaba ocupada por casi todos sus amigos. Y era casi porque faltaba una de ellos. Y eso no dejaba de extrañar a Ken, porque ella siempre era la primera en llegar.

El entrenador dio llamó a todos para que se reunieran. Ya no quedaba tiempo, el partido comenzaría.

Durante todo el primer tiempo estuvo muy desconcentrado. No paraba de lanzar miradas hacia las gradas o hacia la entrada de la cancha. Había esperado que llegara un poco tarde, pero ella no apareció. Nadie gritó su nombre en ningún momento, nadie le vitoreó por ninguna jugada. De hecho había estado tan desconcentrado, que el equipo rival le quitó el balón en innumerables ocasiones, y de no ser por Davis, ya estarían perdiendo.

—¿Qué te pasa Ken? —le preguntó su amigo después de lanzarle una botella con agua. —Has estado muy distraído.

—No es nada —respondió un tanto cabizbajo, cuestionándose a sí mismo su actitud.

¿Por qué estaba tan desconcentrado?

—¿Seguro que no es nada? Yo diría que echas de menos a alguien, ¿verdad? —Davis le sonrió con picardía, y Ken le miró sorprendido. ¿Tan obvio era? —Pues ya no tienes de qué preocuparte, mira quien llegó —con un gesto de la cabeza señaló hacia las gradas.

Ken se dio vuelta y la vio. Por fin había llegado. Pero...

—¿Y ahora qué tienes? —le preguntó Davis al notar su ceño fruncido.

(...)

—Hola chicos —saludaba Yolei con su entusiasmo de siempre.

—Llegas muy tarde Yolei —le comenta Kari.

—Te perdiste todo el primer tiempo.

—Ay, no —se lamentó la pelimorada.

—¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué acaso no ves a quién traje?

—¿Qué? —sus amigos se inclinaron hacia adelante para ver a la persona que se ocultaba detrás de su amiga.

—Hola a todos.

—Pero si es... —dijo Kari, sorprendida.

(...)

—Pero si es Michael —exclamó Davis, sorprendido.

—Michael —repitió Ken bajito, pero no lo suficiente como para que Davis no lo escuchara.

—O-oye Ken... —comenzó a decir el moreno, un tanto incómodo por el semblante serio que había adoptado su amigo. —¿Sucede algo?

—No Davis, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —dijo el peliazul en un tono demasiado amable como para ser creíble.

—Oye... —Davis comenzaba a sonreír, un tanto divertido. —No me digas qué... es que acaso tú...

—¡Vengan muchachos! —llamó el entrenador.

—Vamos —dijo, y Davis le siguió sin perder esa sonrisa suspicaz.

(...)

—¿Cómo va el marcador? —preguntó Yolei, tomando asiento junto a Kari después de que todos sus amigos se apretujaron para hacerles lugar a ella y a Michael.

—Cero a cero —le explicó Sora, que estaba del otro lado de TK.

—¿Cero a cero? —exclamó la pelimorada, sorprendida. —¿Qué han estado haciendo Davis y Ken?

—Davis ha jugado muy bien —comentó Tai desde el otro lado de Sora.

—Ken ha estado muy distraído —dijo TK.

—Ha jugado pésimo —saltó Tai sin poder contenerse.

Yolei miró en dirección a la cancha. El silbato que indicaba el comienzo del segundo tiempo acaba de sonar. Ken se hizo con el balón inmediatamente. Corrió hacia la portería contraria evadiendo a todo aquel que amenazara con quitarle el balón. Cuando estuvo en la zona pateó con fuerza, y la pelota se hundió en la portería.

—¡Eso eso! —gritó Tai, y el resto se unía a vitorear al equipo.

Pero Yolei notaba algo extraño en el semblante de Ken, a pesar de que su amigo se encontraba a una distancia considerable.

Después de ese gol, Ken anotó dos más, pero su forma de jugar dejó más que nunca en evidencia que algo le pasaba. No le pasó el balón a nadie, ni siquiera a Davis a pesar de que el moreno le hacía constantes señas para que lo hiciera. Y lo peor de todo era su actitud. Lucía demasiado serio, demasiado concentrado y letal, tanto así que en un par de ocasiones derribó a sus contrincantes. El último gol que marcó fue especialmente violento, el balón le dio de lleno al portero en el estómago, y la fuerza del impacto lo empujo hacia la red.

Los del equipo contrario protestaron, pero el arbitro los ignoró.

—Oigan... —comenzó a decir TK. —¿No creen que Ken está actuando un poco raro?

_'Raro es quedarse corto'_, pensó Yolei.

Esa manera de jugar de Ken ya la había visto antes, años atrás cuando su amigo portaba el uniforme de la escuela Tamachi. Esa fue la primera vez que lo vio jugar.

—Me recuerda al emperador de los digimon —comentó Yolei, y todos ahogaron un grito.

—No digas eso Yolei —le dijo Kari.

—¿Así que ese chico era el emperador de los digimon? —comentó Michael con el ceño fruncido.

Yolei dio un respingo y lo miró.

—Pero él ahora es diferente. Ha cambiado muchísimo. Es un chico muy amable y es un gran amigo nuestro.

—Eso lo sé Yolei, Mimi me ha hablado muy bien de él —sonrió.

Yolei soltó una risotada nerviosa y se acomodó las gafas.

(...)

Ya había metido cuatro goles, pero ni una sola vez había escuchado la voz de Yolei vitorear su nombre. Echó una rápida mirada hacia las gradas y la vio charlando con ese chico rubio, riendo de algo. Apretó los labios imperceptiblemente. El equipo contrario estaba en posesión de balón. Ken no se detuvo a pensar, se lanzó sobre el contrincante deslizándose por el césped con la pierna derecha estirada y dispuesta a arrebatar el balón, pero su pie golpeó el tobillo de su rival, y este cayó al suelo con un quejido de dolor.

La gente en las gradas ahogó un grito por la impresión y el arbitro hizo sonar el silbato, sacando una tarjeta amarilla.

Ken jadeaba.

—¿Qué diablo te pasa Ken? —le espetó Davis.

Ken lo ignoró, y alzó la mano, viendo al arbitro acercarse.

—¡No te desanimes Ken! —El rostro del peliazul se giró tan bruscamente hacia las gradas que estuvo seguro de que se hizo daño. —¡Eres el mejor!

...

—¡¿Me estás escuchando? —gritaba Davis, zarandeándolo.

No. La verdad era que no lo escuchaba.

Ken sonrió casi imperceptiblemente a Yolei, quien se había puesto de pie y le hacía gestos moviendo los brazos. Davis notó esa sonrisa y lo soltó, confundido.

—Estás loco —dijo, viendo como su amigo asentía y regresaba a su posición en la cancha.

* * *

_N/A: Hoy quise escribir sobre Ken. Él ha sido mi primera víctima masculina. Planeo escribir otro sobre otro chico, algún día xD. Este me ha gustado mucho. Imaginar a Ken celoso es divertido, uno se lo pinta así como muy amable y encantador, pero quién sabe como es Ken molesto o celoso? xD. Espero que no les parezca demasiado Ooc xD._

_Gracias por leer._

_Lyls_


	6. Rika

******Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia sí ;). Hago esto sin fines de lucro, sólo por el puro placer de escribir**  


* * *

Rika

* * *

A ella no le importaba nada. Mandar al diablo las cosas era algo típico de su personalidad. Le gustaba jugar a ser la chica ruda. Odiaba las cursilerías, el rosa y las fresas. Tampoco le gustaban los ositos de felpa (mentira, sí le gustan, sólo que prefería presumir que no) ni las flores. Jamás en su vida había leído una revista de adolescentes, porque le parecía el símbolo de la estupidez femenina, pero ese día Yuri llegó a la escuela con una de esas revistas, y la obligó a que miraran juntas un artículo que hablaba sobre cómo saber si le gustas a un chico.

—_Lo más importante_ —leía Yuri, —_es fijarse en cuán importante eres para él. Si antepone salir contigo a hacer otras cosas, significa que le gustas mucho._ Ah —suspiró. —¿Crees tú que yo le guste a Takato?

—¿Y por qué tengo que saberlo?

—Es sólo una pregunta, Rika.

—Si quieres saber ve y pregúntale.

—Claro que no —se sonrojó. —Esperaré a que me envíe una señal.

—Como quieras.

Ese día, Henry había quedado con ella después de clases para trabajar en el proyecto que les había tocado hacer juntos. Rika llevaba media hora esperando en la entrada de la escuela, y ya comenzaba a sentirse de mal humor.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó él cuando apareció. —Me quedé a limpiar el salón.

—El servicio te toca la próxima semana, —terció ella de brazos cruzados, —lo haces conmigo, Henry.

—Lo sé, pero Tomoko estaba sola, así que le ayudé.

—Tomoko, ¿eh? —dijo ella con tono efusivo. —¿Por qué no mejor te quedas más tiempo con ella y le pides que haga el proyecto contigo?

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Vámonos.

Ese día no terminaron. De hecho, era tanto el trabajo que debían hacer, que quedaron de verse más veces después de clase durante la semana. Y Rika siempre estaba de mal humor, porque Henry no hacía más que llegar tarde a todas las citas, y eso era un incordio para ella. Siempre tenía otra cosa que hacer, alguien más con quien estar, charlar, o ayudar. ¿Por qué no dejaba todo eso para otra ocasión? Ella… es decir, el proyecto debía ser prioridad para él.

La fecha de entrega llegó, y ambos entregaron su trabajo. Los calificaron con una excelente nota, y debido a eso, él le propuso salir el fin de semana.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella, sorprendida por la invitación.

—Te invito a tomar algo, ya sabes, para celebrar —sonrió él.

—Humm… Está bien.

—Nos veremos el sábado en la fuente del parque.

—Ajá.

—Adiós.

Ella se despidió con un gesto y le vio alejarse.

—¡Pero no vayas a llegar tarde! —le espetó lo suficientemente alto como para que él escuchara, y él se volteó y con un gesto de la mano le dio a entender que no lo haría.

El día de la cita llegó. Rika no entendía por qué se sentía tan frenética. Se levantó temprano, y pasó mucho tiempo decidiendo que ropa se pondría.

_'Tonterías'_ masculló en su fuero interno.

Llegó al sitio acordado con diez minutos de antelación, pero tuvo que esperar más de media hora a que el peliverde apareciera.

_'Esto es el colmo'_ refunfuñaba una voz en su cabeza, _'¿cómo se atreve a hacerme esperar tanto'_.

Ya estaba decidida a marcharse cuando escuchó que la llamaban. Se volteó, de brazos cruzados, con el ceño y los labios fruncidos y una mirada asesina. El señorito al fin se dignaba en aparecer, y más aún, venía acompañado.

—Lamento el retraso —dijo con tono de disculpa. —Pero hace días le prometí a Susy que la llevaría por algodón de azúcar, y hoy me insistió tanto que…

—No tienes que darme explicaciones —le espetó ella.

—Pero Rika…

—No te hubieras molestado en venir, —terció, —yo ya me iba.

—Espera —dijo él, cogiéndola del brazo para evitar que se marchara. —Ya te dije que lo siento…

—Hermano mira —Susy jaló de la mano de Henry y le señaló a un vendedor de globos cercano.

—Ahora no… —dijo Henry. —Rika, no te vayas.

—Ya déjame en paz.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesta? —preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo —gruñó ella. —Jamás eres puntual. Siempre me tienes esperándote y haciendo el ridículo. Todo es más importante que yo. ¿Por qué no te largas con tu hermanita a otro lado? Me molestas —y dicho esto, se dio media y se marchó.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa, reflexionaba.

_'¿Por qué le dije eso?'_ se cuestionaba. _'Soné como novia **celosa**. Qué tonta'_.

Como andaba de malas, tomó el camino más largo, y cuando estaba a sólo unos pasos de llegar a su casa, escuchó que la llamaban. Se giró y vio a Henry correr hacia ella, sosteniendo un globo blanco en forma de conejo.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?, ¿se te perdió Susy, o qué?

—No… —se encorvó ligeramente para recuperar el aliento, y le tendió la mano que sostenía el globo. —Ten —jadeó.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga con esto? —preguntó, perpleja.

—Nada. Bueno, tal vez dejarlo en tu habitación.

—¿Mi habitación?, ¿por qué pondría un tonto conejo en mi habitación?, ¿quieres que te lo guarde o algo así?

—Es para ti.

—¿Para mí?

—Sí. Lamento mucho todas las veces que te hice esperar. Y perdóname por lo de hoy.

—Si ibas a salir con tu hermana no me hubieras dicho nada.

—Creí que podría convencerla de ir otro día, y no pude. Se enfadó y se puso a llorar, y al final mamá me obligó a llevarla conmigo. Traté de avisarte que llegaría más tarde, pero no respondiste mis llamadas.

—Dejé el móvil en casa.

—Sí, pues… lo siento mucho. De verdad tenía muchas ganas de salir contigo hoy, y arruiné todo.

Rika no le respondió. Sentía un desagradable calor subirle a la cara. Recordó lo que decía esa estúpida revista que estuvo leyendo con Yuri: _Lo más importante_ _es fijarse en cuán importante eres para él. Si antepone salir contigo a hacer otras cosas, significa que le gustas mucho._

Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente para alejar ese pensamiento.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó él.

—S-sí —respondió, y le miró de forma decidida. —¿Y a dónde planeabas llevarme?

—Pues… pensaba llevarte a la heladería del centro comercial.

—Mientras tengan pistacho, bien para mí —dijo ella, arrebatándole el globo de conejo y comenzando a caminar.

Henry sonrió de medio lado y la siguió.

* * *

_N/A: Hoy me llegó la inspiración para otra viñeta =). Creo que esta Rika/Ruki me ha quedado bien. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ella, así que espero las valoraciones de ustedes. A pesar de que me inclino más por la pareja de RukixRyo, con Henry se dio esta situación en mi cabeza y me decidí a escribirla =)._

_Eso es todo, gracias por leer._

_Lyls_


End file.
